


Your one is my all

by Tui_and_La



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Izumi and her baby, Izumi being a mom, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tui_and_La/pseuds/Tui_and_La
Summary: Izumi's pregnancy was full of complications, but her spirited heart never lost hope.





	Your one is my all

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2018 on tumblr.

Sig leaned in to kiss her forehead while Izumi lied in bed. His huge, strong hand traced lines down her body with such sensibility she didn’t know was physically possible, until it landed on her tummy. The thumb circled her pointy belly button before he left the humid mark of his lips there as well. He smiled and left the room for another day of work. 

Another day without her on the butcher shop. 

She left her belly exposed so she could watch it move – and how it moved! The baby didn’t seem to enjoy it when she lied in her back, and it didn’t matter that it was her favorite position. An expedition began on her womb and the oval shape turned into abstract forms speaking in protest. 

Izumi always took a moment to appreciate that manifestation of life, and her spirited heart merged with the restlessness of the other heart pulsing minuscule inside of her. There, the woman already knew she could make any sacrifice for the sake of her child. 

She would care for the little Curtis. She would stay in bed even though her weakness couldn’t be confused with apathy, she would rest when her boiling energy called for action, she would read against the vitality in her veins. Izumi would direct all her strength to nurture her kid, as she had learned from the flow of the Universe. Their lives were intertwined and they would make it through all odds, together. 

One is all. All is one. 

This one was her everything.


End file.
